whats wrong?
by moongoddess07
Summary: when kagomes mom dies every thing changes,she moves from her town and leaves without saying a word.But what happens when she has to move back?what will her friends do when they see kag and how shes changed?and whats up with all these bruises?pair:IK MS
1. flashbacks

WHAT'S WRONG

"......."Means talking '.......'Means thinking

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA UNFORTUNATELY!

CH1: FLASHBACKS

KAG'S POV

It's been a year since that horrible fateful day. The day my life changed. The day I will never forget...the day my mother died. It was a beautiful day out side. No one would have thought that on that beautiful something terrible would happen.(lots of days I know)

Flashback

KAG'S POV

It was a beautiful day. The birds were singing. The sun was shining. Kagome thought nothing could go wrong.........but ohh how wrong she was.

"Kagome dear do you think you can run to the supermarket and get me some steak and rice?" Asked kagome's mother Ms. higurashi

"Yes ma'am" Answered kagome. Kagome was 16, had beautiful wavy raven hair that reached a little farther than her shoulders, With blue stormy eyes. She had a perfect body with perfect curbs in the right spots. In other words she was a goddess. Not one pimple or wrinkle was on her face.

"Here's 25$ you can keep the change." Said Ms. higurashi

"Thanks mom" Replied kagome

"Oh yeah and by the way mom do you know were dad is?"

"No but he should be here by now he gets off work a 2:45.its 2:55 he should be getting home any minute dear. Why do you ask?"

"Because I need him to sign my field trip paper for school. Me, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha thought it would be pretty cool to go to an amusement park down in Tokyo"(oh yeah kagome right know lives in Kyoto)

"Oh all right dear." Answered Ms. higurashi

"I'm going to go to the super market now mom. Do you need anything else?"

"No dear that is all"

"Ok bye mom"

AUTHORS POV

As Kagome was walking to the supermarket she bumped into Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. They were her best friends since grade school. And she's been crushing on Inuyasha for about 2 years now. But she would never admit her feelings to him; afraid he might reject her. He had beautiful amber eyes that you could get lost in. Silver hair with the cutest pair of doggy ears on the top of his head._ He was a hanyou. But what she didn't know was that he liked her as well. _

Miroku is the biggest pervert you can ever meet and is always groping women's ass. Mainly Sango, he's liked her for a good while now. But sango won't go out with him because he's a lecher and doesn't trust him. Miroku has black hair pulled back in a ponytail, with violet eyes and is very handsome. He's also a monk in training. Sango is kagomes number 1 best friend. She has long straight hair that reached up to her ass in a low ponytail. She has brown eyes. and has a beautiful body. And is a demon slayer, she also likes miroku a little bit or so she claims.

"Hey kags what ya been up to?" Asks sango

"Ah nothing really just going to the supermarket to get some food for my mom. Hey inuyasha and miroku" Said kagome

"Hey kagome" Answered inuyasha

"Hello lady kagome" said the monk

"And might I add how lovely you are."

Miroku got on one knee and asked kagome

"Will you please consider in bearing my children?"

Kagome was pissed of. 'What kind of question is that?' Thought kagome, Well I should have known he would ask me that eventually.' I mean come on he asks that to every girl!'

Kagome smacked the shit out of him, sango kicked his "jewels", and inuyasha kicked his ass.

"Fucking PERVERT!!! Said kagome while she smacked him

Sango said "HENTAI"

And inuyasha called him an" ASSHOLE!"

Miroku had lots of bumps on him. And fell unconscious. Sango dragged him to the supermarket while cursing the shit out of the monk under her breath.

After kagome bought the food with her friends they went their separate ways.

While kagome was walking home she felt a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong at home. she just ignored it and thought nothing of it. When kagome got home she opened the door and found her house all fucked up with glass every wear. The furniture was thrown on the floor. She stepped into the kitchen and saw the most terrifying site she had ever seen, her mother was on the floor all beaten up with her clothes torn. Kagome dropped the groceries on the floor and ran to her mother's side.

"mom,mom,MOM!!! WAKE UP!!" Kagome was yelling and shaking her mother to wake up.

"Ka go me ?"Stuttered her mom

"Yes mom im right here. What happened? Who did this to you?! Asked kagome with tears threatening to spill.

"I was setting the tables when some robbers came in the house and beat me. ka go me Th..they rapped me. Ka go me, I need to tell y..you something very imp...port ant. When I die your concealing spell will break. and you true form will be seen." Ms.higurashi said stuttering here and there.

"What are you talking about mom? What do you mean concealing spell?" asked a very confused kagome

Honey I never told you this but you are a Han you /angel/ miko. I am half miko/ angel and your dad is a dog demon." Ms.higurashi said. Then she reached into her torn pocket and took out a piece of paper handed it over to kagome and then said "this is another concealing spell but it will not cover up as much as it does now, mainly because you have not trained your miko powers. This will only cover up your angel wings and claws. I am so sorry my little angel. But it's my time to go now. I have no more strength to live any longer, and kagome dear take care of your father. I love you my dear" Ms.higurashi said then went pale and died

Kagome had tears coming down her eyes like a river.

"NO! MOM PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!! I need you. Kagome hugged her mother while saying that. Kagome not once left her side after she died.

Right after she said those words she began to glow and float. She transformed into the most radiant creature you can ever think of. Her raven hair soon had purple streaks in it, she had grown black wings with purple streaks in it, and she also had a pair of doggy ears that were black but had streaks of purple in it also. Her eyes had changed too. One eye was blue with specks of purple and the other eye was purple but with specks of blue. She had fangs and claws to. After the transformation she fell back down to the side of her mother and fainted.

Their neighbors herd kagome screaming and thought something was up and called the police. There were two cops. When the police got there they knocked on the door. But there was no answer. They knocked again and still no answer." Finally the kicked the door open and stepped inside the house. They took out there guns and started to check the house, The first police officer immediately called for back up right when he came inside the house and saw it all messed up. When the second police officer got to the kitchen he called the first police officer. they checked for an impulse on the older lady and saw that she had no impulse so they checked for the "creature" like they so kindly put it.

The ambulance came to the shrine the same time Mr. higurashi did. He ran into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks.

END FLASHBACK

. 


	2. Why me?

CHAPTER 2: WHY ME

"Means"TALKING

'_means_'THINKING

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. AND SADLY I NEVER WILL.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 YEAR LATER

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-

Kagome woke up and hit the snooze button, it was 6 am.

"Shit I hope my dad didn't here that, I cant take another beating today, ill blackout and who knows what that sick basterd will do to me." kagome said to herself

She got up went to the bathroom to take a shower. She went inside and took off her clothes and took a look at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible. She had a bruised eye, a cut up lip with dry blood on it; she had a huge bruise on the side of her stomach and a big slash on her back. She winced when she saw her reflection I n the mirror.

"Fuck he really did a number on me yesterday." Complained kagome

You see ever since her mother died her dad changed. He started drinking and doing drugs. About 2 days after the funeral of her mom, her dad came late at night and had been drinking. He lost control of himself and beat kagome up until she was unconscious. He made it a daily routine after that day. The day of her mom's funeral she hid herself in the dark so that her friends wouldn't see the ugly creature she had became. I mean yeah sure the concealing spell covered up her wings and claws, but that's it, not her fangs, ears, eyes, and hair. She convinced herself she was only a mistake the day her father came in and beat her. Why you ask? Because her dad said so many horrible things to her that her mind finally gave in to his cruel words. Then about a one-week later after her mom's funeral they moved to Tokyo. Her dad didn't want to live in the dreadful memories of his loving wife.

Kagome stepped into the shower and turned on the water. Once the water hit her back she winced from the pain. She looked down and saw that the water was changing colors to red from her blood.

When she finished she stepped out and put on some clothes. She wore baggy back pants with 1 chain hanging off the side, and a gray shirt on that said "normal people scare me" and put on make up to cover up the bruise on her face.

Then she went downstairs and started making breakfast for her dad. She wasn't allowed to eat breakfast only dinner. When she finished her dad walked in and sat down, she put the plate of food in front of him and waited standing up for him to finish his food, so she can clean up. He ate it got up and smacked her across the face then punched her in the stomach and kicked her in the back.

"I told you I don't like salt in my eggs you scum" He yelled and hit her at the same time while saying this.

"Dad I swear I didn't put any salt in it. Please stop." Said kagome while tears ran down her face from the excruciating pain.

"Don't talk back to me!!! You know better. Or not after who can blame you, you are nothing but a worthless piece of shit!" Screamed her dad while he licked her all over her back and stomach.

When he finished he walked into the living room and turned on the TV to watch it. Kagome was on the floor about to black out, but before she did she managed to run by one thought.

'_Why me'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok if you don't understand anything just ask. You can either review or email me. But please no flames. Like my dog tells me every time I yell at her "if you don't got nothing nice to say then don't say it at all. Ok so review please. I will only update when I get 7 reviews. Also if you have any special requests don't hesitate to ask. Thanks to all who reviewed.

****

REVIEWER'S

__

Kikyohater002- I'm glad you liked my story. Keep reading.

xVmy-world -of -chaosVx- Here's your update. Read and review again. Please and thank you (lol)

Punk goddess- Thank you. And you really need to update your story soon buddy!! No excuses look I did!

Inu lovez Kag not that claypot- Thanks for the compliments. Well here's the update you were begging for. Hope you like it.

Gothic Inuyasha- Yes I know you would be made fun of, but that's going to have a point in this story. Thanks for the review.


	3. Cutting,memories,andgoing back?

****

CHAPTER 3

CUTTING, MEMORIES AND...... GOING BACK?

"..."MEANS TALKING

'...' MEANS THINKING

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA NOR WILL I EVER!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 5 in the morning when kagome woke up.

"Shit what happened" Kagome said out loud then remembered last night's events. She looked around and was confused. She was in her room. But how did she get there? The last thing she remembered was her blacking out in the kitchen.

When she looked down she was even more confused. She was only wearing her sheets. Then it struck her. Her own father had molested her. No not raped. He had not gone that far. But she new sooner or later he would get bored of "playing" with her and get down to business. But she prayed to god that, that never happened. It was the only thing she had left of her pride and she didn't want it taken away from her.

She started to cry. She hated her life.

"Mom, Why did you have to go? Why did you leave me? Please mom come back. Come back." Kagome said while sobbing.

When she finished crying she got up but winced at the pain she had received from the previous night. When she got up she limped to the bathroom and took a shower. And when she finished she went to her closet and started to look for some clothes to put on. But right when she was was going to pull out some black cargo pants a little box fell on the floor.

She kneeled down and got it. She sat on her bed and was debating on opening it or not. Finally she decided on opening it and found a pocketknife.

She snapped it open and stared at it. Then she gently brought it down to her skin. She slid it across her skin and jumped at the pain. But after like 3 seconds of pain she found it relieving. So she cut her self several more times watching the blood drip onto the tile floor. She was in a dream state. She felt as if all her worries were flowing away with her blood.

When she finally came back to reality she snapped the pocketknife close, Put it under her pillow and went to the bathroom cleaned her cuts and put a Band-Aid on them. And then got a towel to clean her floor.

She got dressed wearing a long sleeved shirt that said "why do you hurt me so with your words of lies?" And some black pants with her hair down and obviously some make up to cover up her bruises.

She went down stairs and did the normal routine.

"RING, RING, RING" Rang the phone.

"Don't just stand their get the fucking phone you dumb bitch!" Screamed her dad.

"Yes sir " Replied Kagome.

" Hello Higurashi residents" greeted Kagome.

"Hello is Mr. Higurashi there." Yes sir. Hold on one second please.

"Dad the phone is for you" Kagome told her dad.

"Give that to me you Whore " Answered Mr. Higurashi and snatching the phone from her hands at the same time.

"Hello, Mr. Higurashi speaking how may I help you" Answered Kagome's father oh so politely on the phone.

While this was happening kagome was thinking....

'How can people be easily fooled by his charm?'

'Why cant they see the true horror of him? The ugliness?'

Kagome then went upstairs to clean her room. While she was cleaning her room she found some boxes, but one box caught her eye. It was a normal regular box but what was so special about it was it had photo albums of friends.

She opened the box and found 2 photo albums, a small one and a big one. She opened the small one first and started to flip threw all the pages. She was crying of all her memories when she lived happy. she stopped at one picture. It had inuyasha grabbing her by the waist whispering something in her ear. Miroku was on the floor like always unconscious while sango was standing above of him red from embarrassment.

Right when she was going to flip threw the page she herd her dad yelling for her to come down.

"Kagome hurry up pack our clothes in a suitcase were leaving. Were moving back to Kyoto. I just got a business offer I cant refuse. were leaving today. You will be starting school on Monday (Today is Saturday) the same one you went to when we lived back there. Shikon High" Said kagomes father.

"y..yyes sir" stuttered kagome.

she couldn't believe they were going to move back to Kyoto. No! She didn't want to move back to Kyoto. Not to were her friends can be ashamed of her. She wouldn't be able to take the pain of her friends no scratch that her best friends being disappointed in her. She could bear every one else being ashamed of her but not Sango, miroku and especially not inuyasha.

'What am I going to do? how am I going to explain my sudden disappearance? how am I going to explain my change?' All these thoughts ran threw her head while she was packing her and her dads clothes.

When she finished she heard a honk down stairs. So she brought the suitcases and walked to the car. She put the suitcases in the trunk and got in the back seat. She was not allowed to sit in the front it was only for people who were loved or were actually someone in life. According to her dad.

Threw the whole drive she slept. it was a days drive, When they finally got there she had already woken up and got out of the car.

No she did not live in the same house as she did before. She lived in the one next to it. Thank god her dad had some sense of feelings and not purchase the same house. No one had bought that house since she had left. She guessed it was from the incident. She was about to break down from all the memories she's had but gathered herself.

She went to the trunk and got the suitcases.

"Go and set my room with my clothes you know how. Our stuff should already be set in the house. Every thing should be ready by the time I come back or else. I'm going to go to your school and go register you in." Said Mr. Higurashi with a threatening voice.

Kagome nodded and went inside to set everything up. When she was done she started thinking about how tomorrow she was going to go back to her old school, and face all the people she had hurt when she left. But right now she was not going to think about that she was just going to go to sleep and go to the only place she has ever been happy since that dreadful day her dreams.

But before she fell into a deep sleep she whispered one more thing......

"Until tomorrow...."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it's kind of short. I just wanted to get this over with so I could get started with the next chapter........were all the shit starts to happen. Well pleases read and review. NO FLAMES!!!!


	4. going back to school part 1

****

FIRST DAY BACK IN SCHOOL

"..."MEANS TALKING

'...' MEANS THINKING

DISCLAIMER:

ME: I OWN INUYASHA!!!!

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK "OPEN UP POLICE!"

ME: "YES KIND OFFICERS, HOW MAY I HELP YOU?"

POLICE: "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR SAYING YOU OWN INUYASHA.

ME: ME SAY THAT? NEVER! RUMIKO OWNS INUYASHA WE ALL KNOW THAT!!"

POLICE: "ARE YOU SURE?"

ME: "YUP, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA"

POLICE: "OK SORRY FOR THE DISTURBANCE"

ME: "YEAH OK"

DAM NIT I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BUZZ, BUZZ, BU-..

Kagome smacked the snooze button in hopes that she didn't wake up her dad.

It was 5:30 in the morning, school didn't start until 7 am. But she still wanted to get up early, so that when she was finished her dad would still be asleep and she wouldn't have to worry about getting up and moving towards the shower.

"Fuck it's early. oh well" Said kagome while getting up and moving towards the shower.

When she was finished she went to her closet to get some clothes to get dressed.

She was wearing some bage baggy pants with 1 chain on the left side and 2 on the right. She had on a black shirt that had Homer on the front in his under wear with a beer in one hand and a TV controller in the other. She put on canceller on top of her bruises and she also put on some eyeliner lip-gloss and white eye shadow.

Before she left the house she got her black hooded sweater so that she did not have to show her face when she was to face her past. When she was done putting on her sweater she got her book-bag and left to school walking.

By the time she got to school it was 6:45.She walked inside the school and walked to the office. On her way there she saw a lot of familiar faces. She was somewhat happy of being back, but then she started to feel bad about leaving without saying a word. Plus she had that guilt, the one that you feel you have pained everyone but don't know how.

When she got inside the office she saw a young women at the front desk.

"Umm excuse me, im here to get my schedule. I just transferred from my other school." Said kagome to the women.

"Ahh yes, Kagome Higurashi , am I not correct?" Said the women

"yes ma'am"

The young women printed out her schedule and gave it to her.

" Here you go." The young women handed her, her schedule.

"Thank you" kagome told her as she looked over her schedule. She new most of these teachers, and they would probably tale pity on her and that was the last thing she needed right now.

Kagome looked at the time and it was already 7, She was late. She was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't even heard the bell ring. So she left the office and headed to her 1st period in room 508, which was Ms. Kaede, algebra.

****

MEANWHILE IN ROOM 508

"class please settle down" Ms. Kaede said to the class

The class kept on talking ignoring the old lady.

"CLASS!!! I said settle down" Ms. Kaede finally yelled.

The class immediately shut up.

"I have an announcement to tell all of you.

****

INU POV

'What does that old hag want now?' inuyasha thought

"Well today we will be having a new student, well she's not really new, She came here a while ago. So please be kind to her." Ms. Kaede told the class

' I wonder whom it could be? Could it be...No it can't be. I'm just getting my hopes up again'

"Hey Sango, Miroku, Who do yaw think it is?" asked inuyasha

"I don't know maybe its Rin?" Answered Miroku

"You don't think its her? do you?" Asked Sango

"To tell you the truth Sango I lost hope along time ago that she will come back" Inuyasha told Sango.

"Yes Sango, I believe I will have to agree with inuyasha here, Its no use getting our hopes up when it will just end up as a disappointment." Miroku said.

****

END INU POV

BACK WITH KAGOME

Kagome was in front of Ms. kaede's door.

"here goes nothing" Kagome said to herself

She put on her hoodie opened the door and walked inside the classroom.

The whole class turned to see who it was that entered the room.

"AAHH we were just talking about you" Ms. Kaede told kagome

'Who is that? And why is she wearing that hoodie?' Inuyasha thought to him self

"Class I would like you to give a warm welcome to Kagome Higurashi"

****

INU, SAN, AND MIR POV

WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY!!!" They all thought at the same time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N-Ok im sorry its kind of short but I wanted a cliffy and this one seemed good. If you want more than read and review. plzz!. Oh and thanks for all of you that actually reviewed.


	5. going back to school part 2

****

WHAT'S WRONG?

CH5: GOING BACK TO SCHOOL PART 2

".."MEANS TALKING

'..'MEANS THINKING

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome please take down your hoodie so every one can see how beautiful you have become" Ms. kaede told kagome.

"Yeah right. She's probably wearing that hoodie to cover how ugly she's become" Shouted a girl who was wearing a short pink skirt with a white shirt 2 times smaller than her.

"Kikyo you will not say such dreadful things to Kagome or you will get a detention am I understood?" Scolded Ms. kaede to the sluttish kikyo.

"Yes ma'am" Replied kikyo

Kagome please ignore what Kikyo just said and take down your hoodie, I'm sure we all want to see what a beautiful lady you have become. Is that not right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha froze at his name and kagome tensed up, She hasn't her that name in a while. She was so scared of what he might think.

"Yy..Yes" stuttered inuyasha, Sango and, Miroku just started in disbelief, while a series of thoughts ran threw their head.

Kagome sighed and pulled down her hoodie.

Everyone gasped at the beauty that lied right in front of him or her.

"Oh my bob, no wonder she had on that hoodie, she didn't want anyone to see the freak she's become" said kikyo aloud

Ms. kaede just recovered from the shock and said " Kikyo that's it you have got detention for a week" said Ms. kaede

"Kagome don't pay any attention to her you are very beautiful. Now please go and sit in front of sango. (Ok here's how the seating thingy is, kagome is going to sit in front of sango with inuyasha next to her on the left and miroku behind him.)

Kagome nodded and went to sit were she was told to. While she was walking towards her seat she was nervous of what miroku, sango, and especially inuyasha might tell her. She only had negative thoughts running by her. But ey who would blame her with the type of father she had?

****

INU POV

'She's even more beautiful than before if that's even possible, But what caused this change? And why does she seem so depressed? And why did she leave us without a word or a letter? I am going to find out and I wont let her get away this time'

****

NORMAL POV

Kagome got to her seat and started to fidget. She knew the whole class was staring at her. She felt piercing stairs threw her back.

"Ok class since I didn't have enough time yesterday to prepare a lesson plan you all can have the period for free, If you need me I will be in the office making some copies. Behave your self or I will personally suspend you." Ms. kaede told the class and then left.

'Great just my luck' thought kagome

At first there was an awkward silence between the four of the but then Sango decided to break it.

Sango jumped out of her desk and immediately went in front of kagome and hugged her so tight that kagome thought that her wounds were going to reopen. But she held in the pain. She missed the hugs that her and her friends shared. After the shock she hugged her back.

"Kagome ive missed you so much, Do you know how worried I have been wondering were it was that you left to without saying anything?" Sango said while tears were running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry please forgive me I didn't mean to." Kagome replied while tears were also running down her cheeks.

Sango let her go and then Miroku got up and hugged her also.

"Its good to see you again kagome, we have all missed you." Said miroku.

When he let go inuyasha hugged her so fast that no one saw him even get out of his seat.

"Kagome don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me?" Inuyasha said while a tear ran down is cheek and landed on kagomes hand.

Kagome was so shocked that inuyasha hugged her so fast that she didn't hug him back until after she felt the tear on her hand. She was surprised that he even shed a tear for her. The only time she saw him cry was when his mom died. And that was when they were little kids.

"Inu...Inuyasha" kagome whispered in relief that she could feel his touch on her again. She had longed for that for so long know that the only time she ever felt it was in her dreams.

Inuyasha didn't let go of her until he herd the most a screeching voice.

"INUASHAAAAAA!!! Get away from that thing, And you, freak get away from my man don't you ever touch him again you might be contagious!" Yelled kikyo

Inuyasha got so mad that his eyes flashed red for a second, He was about to hit her (A/N: Inuyasha never hits girls but kikyo had crossed the line and he was about to loose control) for daring to call his kagome a freak. But some one beat him to it.

"BITCH WHOM THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING KAGOME SHE'S A FREAK!! IF ANYTHING YOU'RE THE FREAK" Sango yelled while at the same time punching and kicking kikyo every where.

Miroku and inuyasha were trying to push her off kikyo after they thought she had done enough damage.

But when kagome had enough she didn't want anyone fighting for her, a worthless nobody, She pushed inuyasha and miroku out of the way with such force that no one new she had, not even her and then grabbed sangos hand right as she was going to hit kikyo again and pulled her off of kikyo.

Every one in the class was surprised at her strength. They immediately stopped shouting chants to continue the fight and were waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Sango that's enough don't get in trouble for me. I'm not worth it not after the pain I have put every one threw. I don't deserve to have you guys, you are all to good for me. I should just stay worthless and unloved That's were my place is."

Sango all of a sudden stopped struggling and stared at the friend that she missed and cried for almost every night.

Inuyasha and Miroku started at kagome surprised at what she just said.

'How could she think that? She has never been worthless and unloved! I can't believe she just said that. Kagome what has happened to you?' Thought inuyasha

Kagome all of a sudden shut her mouth surprised she said that out loud. She let go of sango and ran to the classroom door, and ran out of school. Wishing that she could just end her life.

'Why did this have to happen to me? Please kami make the pain go away I beg you!' Kagome thought as she ran. She didn't know where she was going; all she knew was that she had to get away from were she was.

****

MEANWHILE BACK IN THE CLASSROOM

Every one went and sat back down in their seats wondering what had just happened. Kikyo was on the ground unconscious; Sango, Miroku and inuysha were in the same spots as they were when kagome left.

Inuyasha then got up from where kagome had pushed him and ran out of the classroom with speed he didn't know he had and went to follow kagome.

He only had one thought

'Kagome I will not loose you again'

Then sango and miroku followed him; they ran the fastest any human can run. They to were not going to loose the only person that they had missed for a long time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok there I updated. I hope you guys all liked it. Please read and review. And if you want to flame then go ahead I thought about it and realized its better for me then I can do samours. Ok well thanks to all of you that reviewed and **punk goddess** you better update soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok well R&R plzz. If you got any ideas for the next ch please tell me them I need as much as possible. Ok thanks again

Later


	6. The Lake

****

WHAT'S WRONG?

CH6: THE LAKE

".."MEANS TALKING

'..' MEANS THINKING

DISCLAIMER: WHY DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP ON TORTURING ME! I DON'T OWN INUYAHSHA OK: GRUMBLES:

-

KAG POV

'I have to get away from them, I can't let them see the truth behind my smiles'

Kagome was now running from Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. She new they were following her because for only a second she saw a flash of silver and new immediately it was Inuyasha.

' I cant out run him he's to fast damn! I cant out run him but I can out fly him'

Kagome than took of her concealing spell and let her beautiful wings spread. She flapped them and lifted off the ground and into the blue sky. And flew to her private place that no one new off when she lived their.

INU POV

'Kagome were are you, you couldn't just disappear like that, your scent is still here but fading away fastly.'

Inuyasha was now getting frustrated of not being able to see Kagome, he had seen her not to long ago when she started to slow down but she spotted him and ran faster.

'Dam nit Kagome I will find you weather you like it or not I'm not going to loose you again!'

WITH MIROKU AND SANGO

"Miroku can you see Inuyasha at least a little bit?"

"No but I can still sense his presence about 2 miles in front of us."

"Do you think we will be able to catch up to him?" Yelled Sango trying to talk to Miroku and at the same time running.

"Maybe my dear, maybe" was all Miroku could answer cause in reality he did not know the answer.

BACK WITH KAGOME

Kagome flew over her secret place and landed on the grass putting the concealing spell back on. She then sat down and started to think.

'Why do I have to live such a life? Kami what did I do wrong? '

Kagome stared out at her secret spot...The Lake. She loved it. The sun setting was reflecting on the water making it look like there was another amazing world in the lake. The wind was blowing her hair to the side and the reflection of the sunset reflected onto her pale face making it glow with fire. She looked like a goddess.

" WHY! PLEASE TELL ME WHY!" Kagome shouted into the air tears falling down her eyes like no tomorrow.

"Tell you what Kagome? Please tell me what's wrong I want to help you." Came a voice from behind.

The voice startled Kagome.

"In-Inuyasha" Kagome whispered and stuttered at the same time.

" Please Kagome don't cry you know I hate it when you cry." Inuyasha said

"I'm sorry" Kagome said

"For what? You did nothing wrong"

"Yes I did... I'm sorry for not telling you I was leaving; it was just too much pain. I couldn't tell any of you I was afraid of what might happen"

"Kagome you have nothing to be afraid of "

'If only he knew...But I cant tell him, I cant tell no one' kagome thought

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and wiped her tears away. Kagome looked down and Inuyasha lifted her chin so that she would be staring at his eyes.

"Kagome if you ever need anyone please tell me I will always be there for you"

Then inuyasha hugged kagome and she hugged him back. Now the wind was surrounding both of them. Making them look as one.

"Lets go the others must be worried about us" Inuyasha told kagome

"Okay, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah"

"Thank you"

"Feh.. For what?"

"For being they're for me"

"W/e"

As they walked out of the lakes view they saw 2 small figures running towards their way.

"INUYASHA, KAGOME! WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT KAGOME?" Screamed a now breathless Sango

"Calm down Sango yes I'm all right I just had a break down you know with everything happening." Said Kagome not daring to reveal the reason of her pain.

"Oh ok.. I was worried about you I thought some-" Sango was not able to finish her sentence as she felt a wandering hand on her lower back.

: SMACK:

: PUNCH:

: KICK:

Sango was now beating up the perverted leach Miroku.

"YOU PERVERT! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF LIFE! YOU DAMN FUCKER!" Yelled a furious yet blushing Sango.

"Please my love, you can't blame me...I swear the hand has a mind of its own" Said a fucked up Miroku with a red hand print on the left cheek and a bruise on his harm.

"Yeah and muffins can talk" replied Sango

The two (Sango and Miroku) kept arguing the whole time walking back to their houses since school was already over while Kagome and Inuyasha just watched in amusement.

When they dropped Kagome at her house they said their goodbyes and went their own ways.

As Kagome walked inside she was wishing that her dad was already passed out on the couch. But with her luck she was not granted her wish.

"Kagome you damn fucking whore where the fuck were you its 6:30 school ended at 4! No don't tell me you were probably fucking some one" Her father yelled at her.

"No dad I wasn't please, do-" Kagome was cut off as a fist collided against her face so hard making her fall flat on her back.

"Don't you dare deny it. You're nothing but a dumb slut. Why did your mom have to punish me with leaving me with nothing but a piece of shit like you?"

WARNING: VERY VIOLENT

Those words hurt Kagome so much that she thought her heart was going to explode. Her dad then kicked her in the stomach making her roll in a little ball. He then went into the kitchen and got out a knife. He walked back to her ripped her clothes off and started to cut her all over her stomach. He then worked is way down her legs and made a deeper scar. After he was finished with his cutting he then tore off her panties and thrusted hard in her.

'No please don't let him take the only thing ive got make him stop please' Kagome thought but it was to late he began to thrust in and out of her squeezing her breast bruising them.

Kagome then struggled but that made him only madder so he punched her 2 times in the face and 1 in the ribs making her past out with one thought in her mind...

'H-hes taken the only thing I had left to make my mom proud no...' A tear ran down her face and she passed out.

-

A/N: Okay this chapter is kind of angsty at the end. If you don't like it then I'm sorry. It's my story! Lol ok well thank you to all my reviewers. And please read and review!

Laterz


	7. To much blood

WHAT'S WRONG?

"..." MEANS TALKING

'...' MEANS THINKING

DISCLAIMER: WHY MUST THEY TORTURE ME WITH THIS! REMINDING ME THAT I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

As night passed and the sun started to rise Kagome laid in the living room in a pool of her blood from the cuts her dad had given her.

" Hugh. Owww shit!" Kagome moaned and cursed at the pain, which was inflicted on her as she woke up. Her dad had gone and left the house once again probably to come home drunk again.

" Damn it what happened?" Kagome wondered as she looked around. "Why am I naked? "Then she felt pain in her inner thighs and like a flash she recalled her dads actions last night...her dad had rapped her. The only thing she had. The only thing she wanted holy. The only thing she wanted her mom to be proud of.

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes. 'How could he? That basterd!' Then the tears she tried to hold in started to flow down her bruised cheeks.

As she got up she looked around her and got a robe that was throne on the floor. 'At least he has some feelings. That dumbass.' She bent to the right a little and reached for the robe and wrapped it around it. As She got up, She got a little dizzy. "Damn my head hurts" She said to no one in particularly.

She went to the kitchen and saw the time it was 6 in the morning she still had time to take a shower and clean herself up. But before she went up she got a rag put some stuff in it and started to clean the rugs. Her dad would kill her if he saw the rugs full of blood. When she was done she cleaned the rag in the sink and put it on top of the counter and let it to dry.

She then walked up the stairs wobbling a little from the lack of blood and started to hold on to the railing. When she finally reached the top she collapsed on the floor. She slowly got up and went in her room and locked it.

She got into her bathroom and took off the robe and looked into the mirror. Her vision was getting a little foggy but she just ignored it and looks at her injuries. She stepped into the shower and turned on the water to warm. Her whole body hurt liked hell.

She got a hand towel and gently cleaned all the fresh and dried blood from her body. When she was done she pushed aside the curtain and stepped out and got herself a towel and began to fry herself.

When she finished she dropped the towel to the ground and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked at all of her injuries. Boy was there a lot of them.

She got the anti- depressant spray and sprayed some on all of her cuts. She winced from time to time. When she was done she bandaged herself up. She went to her closet picked out her clothes and put them on.

She decided to wear black loose fisherman pants with chains around it and a dark red shirt just incase the blood would leak a little it wouldn't make much a difference. The shirt said " don't run with scissors" and had a picture if a monkey with scissors threw his head and his brain at the end of it. (I have that sticker!)

She got her book bag and went down stairs. Just as she was going to open the door she heard a knock.

It caught her completely of guard.

' Who could that be?'

She reached out to the doorknob and her senses kicked in like no tomorrow and she flinched back.  
She couldn't have him look at her like that. Her senses kicked in a late because of the blood loss she had. But what she didn't know was that she had lost more blood than she thought and was still loosing blood. Not known to her knowledge.

'What is he doing there? He can't see me like this...please make him go away. Kami for once answer my prayer.'

BANG, BANG, BANG

He continued banging on the door.

"KAGOME OPEN UP THE DOOR I KNOW YOUR THEIR! I CAN SMELL YOU" yelled the un-named boy.

'Shit I forgot about that'

Kagome had no choice but to open the door. She was feeling dizzier than before. She felt weak.

She opened the door. But one mistake...she forgot her make-up. She was into much pain to even remember to that. And let me tell you boy was her face messed up.

" Hi Inuyasha what are you doing here she said trying to hold back a wince from the bruise in her face and not to mention their was blood starting to leak from a cut that had re-opened when she started to talk. She swallowed it.

Inuyasha stared at her like what the fuck? Kagome noticed this.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha started to growl.

"What the fuck happened to you."

Kagome was wondering what he was talking about. But then it hit her. She forgot to put on her make-up. Her eyes grew wide and she tried to think fast to come up with an excuse.

"O-oh w-well you see umm I fell down the stairs. I tripped over my clothes" But as Kagome said this blood had spilled out from her mouth. Her head started to feel heavy. And she started to go a little weak in the knees,

Inuyasha wasn't stupid. He knew that wasn't what had happened. He sniffed the air more and now he was dangerously growling. For he had smelt Kagome's blood and her dads sent on her.

" Kagome I'm not as stupid as I look. And I know that you didn't fal-" but inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence for Kagome had fallen on the floor unconscious.

A/N: Hello. I'm sorry for not updating faster but I was in the hospital and was really busy. And yes I know this is a cliffy. If you want to read more REVIEW! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Tootles


	8. dead?

WHAT'S WRONG?

"."MEANS TALKING

'.'_MEANS THINKING_

DISCLAIMER: TEAR YES ITS TRUE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! NO. FALLS ON FLOOR AND CRIES

As Inuyasha saw Kagome fall on the floor he immediately bent down and picked her up.

"Damnit Kagome what is going on with you?" Inuyasha said out loud.

He picked her up and ran faster then he ever ran before. He took her to Sango's house not knowing where else to go. He wasn't thinking straight.

As he got to Sango's door he didn't bother to knock and busted down the door.

"SANGO...WHERE ARE YOU KAGOME'S IN TROUBLE. GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Inuyasha yelled trying to find sango in a hurry. He knew she was there because she doesn't leave her house without calling him first.

Sango immediately came down her stairs to see what was going on.

"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha what happened to her?" Sango said running towards her badly beaten friend.

"I don't know I went to Kagome's house to pick her up seeing as the news said it was going to rain and she was going to pretend she was not their but I smelled her so she opened the door. And then I saw her face and I got mad. I smelt blood and her dad on her sent and then she told me that she fell down the stairs, but I knew she was lying. And just as I was about to confront her she just fell on the floor unconscious. I panicked and brought her here not knowing where to go." Inuyasha said while sango went to her bathroom and got her first aid kit.

Sango got scissors cutting Kagome's shirt open not wanting to risk hurting her. As she cut opened the shirt she saw all the bandages that were there already and old bruises and scars.

She took off all the bandages but just as she finished cutting the last one her eyes widened in surprise. She took a step back and looked at all the bruises and scars.

"There are so many" sango said in a low whisper. Inuyasha who was in the kitchen waiting for sango to finish heard her and in an instant flash was next to Sango wondering why she said that.

He followed her eyes and stopped when he noticed what she was referring to. Kagome's body was so badly hurt he couldn't even imagine who would want to do this to such an innocent girl.

MEANWHILE WITH KAGOME IN HER MIND

'Where am I?' Kagome thought

She was in a field full of grass...pure grass. Not one flower. (Thank bob!)

"Kagome honey you need to wake up your friend's need you;" Kagome heard a voice say. She turned into the direction and gasped. It was her mom. She looked so beautiful. Just as she was about to reach out to her she noticed she was in her true form.

"Don't worry dear. I care not of what you look like. I love you for who you are. Plus you're a radiant beauty" Her mom replied reading her mind.

Then out of no where Kagome started to cry. This was torture to her. How can the higher beings do this to her. Its not that she didn't want to be with her mom and see her...that's far from the truth. She just hated the thought of remembering that her mom died and that she can never see her again.

"Don't worry Kagome you will see me again in due time... But you have to go to your friends now... you can't stay here it's not your time yet." Her mother replied.

And then for the first time since she saw her mom she said "Mom I don't want to go back...please don't make me" Kagome said her wings flapping around her making a breeze.

Kagomes mom smiled with a tear running down her eye and said " Honey I can not make you do anything, This is your decision, you can either stay with me or go back and be with your friends...But I strongly suggest you go back with your friends. They need you, He needs you."

Kagome got an angry look and screamed "NO HE DOESN'T! THE ONLY THING HE NEEDS ME FOR IS FOR A PUNCHING POST... A LITTLE TOY! I REFUSE TO GO BACK WITH HIM! I WONT!"

Her mom did not get startled nor did she give pity for she was not talking of her father. She was talking of Inuyasha.

"Dear I speak not of your father for I know he has done many terrible things and may the heaven above take pity on him. But I speak of Inuyasha." Her mother said taking a few steps closer to Kagome. She was not three steps in front of Kagome.

"He will be alright sure he will morn me but then he will get over me" Kagome said sounding confident.

Truth is a part of her didn't want her to leave but she really wanted to be with her mom. She was confused on what to do. Should she stay and live with her dad just so she can be with the only friends that ever loved her and trusted her or would she be harm free and go with her mom watching her friends go on with their life?

BACK WITH SANGO AND INUYASHA OUT OF KAG'S HEAD

"INUYASHA! Inuyasha get over here now!" Sango said

Inuyasha raced out of the kitchen where he was told to wait and into the living room. When he got their he saw Sango crying. Then before he could see the reason for her tears. There was a loud knock at the front of Sango's door. He walked over to the door and opened it. When he opened he was surprised to see miroku their.

"Hello inuyasha what may I ask are you doing at the lovely sango's house?" The monk said not knowing what was going on.

"Just shut up and get in here fast Kagome's in trouble" and with that inuyasha Went back to the living room with Miroku following behind. When they got to the living room Miroku saw the scene and went immediately to Sango's side to see if Kagome was all right. "What happened?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha told him the whole story. When he was done Inuyasha asked Sango how she was coming along.

"S-She's not to g-good. She's lost too much b-blood" Sango said trying to keep from crying all over again.

"Where are you getting at?" Inuyasha demanded to know. He then took his eyes off Sango and put them on Kagome's.

She was lying in a pool of blood. Her eyes where closed and she had a towel around to cover her naked body underneath. Her face was completely pale. Their worst thought had come true.

Miroku went over to them to see why they were so quiet and stopped dead in his tracts.

"S-Shes dead" miroku whispered while tears ran down his face.

A/N: hehehe laughs nervously umm surprise? Walks away from readers giving deadly glare holding bats and knifes in their hands AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME! I SWEAR IM NOT DONE THEIRS MORE! Runs and hides

Okies well review! And if you don't you suck! Any bobs I swear this isn't the ending!

Bah byes!

m/ (o.O) m/ ROCK ON!


	9. Authors note

A/N:

well I don't know if I should continue this story so please review telling me if I should...at least 10 reviews for this story...if anything email me at im sorry I haven't been able to update I have been very buisy but im not anymore!

LATERZ


	10. whats going to happen?

**What's wrong?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha**

"**..."means talking **

'**...' means thinking**

**LAST TIME:**_Inuyasha told him the whole story. When he was done Inuyasha asked Sango how she was coming along._

"_S-She's not to g-good. She's lost too much b-blood" Sango said trying to keep from crying all over again._

"_Where are you getting at?" Inuyasha demanded to know. He then took his eyes off Sango and put them on Kagome's._

_She was lying in a pool of blood. Her eyes where closed and she had a towel around to cover her naked body underneath. Her face was completely pale. Their worst thought had come true._

_Miroku went over to them to see why so quiet and stopped dead in his tracts._

"_S-Shes dead" miroku whispered while tears ran down his face._

**NOW:**

"she cant be dead what are you talking about?" Inuyasha said

"she has no pulse at all Inuyasha, she's dead their nothing more we can do" Sango said

"MIROKU DO SOMETHING YOUR A DAMN MONK HEAL HER!" Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha im sorry but their isn't anything I can do" Miroku said putting his arm on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha walked away from miroku and sango and went up the stairs to Kagome's room. He looked around and sniffed...he could still smell her sweet scent in the room. He looked in her mirror and saw a tear roll down his face. 'I cant believe I lost her ..again. This isn't fair this isn't how its suppose to end she's suppose to be alive and healthy...what went so wrong?' inuyasha paced back in forth in Kagome's room until he just broke down and fell to the floor sobbing like a baby.

**MEANWHILE WITH SANGO AND MIROKU:**

Sango was on the floor crying next to Kagome's body. She held on to her body really tight not letting go. "Miroku why did this happen...she came back and she dies..." Sango said. Miroku put his hand on her back and tried comforting her. "Don't worry Sango she's probably off in a better place" Sango put her head on Kagome's stomach and cried her self to sleep while Miroku pondered on what to do next.

**WITH KAGOME IN HER MIND:**

"Mom I don't know what I want to do...I mean I want to be with Inuyasha and my friends, but I don't want to go back with father"

"Honey I understand but like I said this is your decision. do u want to stay with me? Or do you want to go back and give life a second chance, Which is your choice?" Kagome's mom said.

"Mom I want...

**AUTHORS NOTE: wow I actually updated,., I know I know...And I left a cliffy well review and tell me what u want to happen next...**


End file.
